Shinra Snapshots
by sf
Summary: A series of Shinra drabbles, pre and post AC, on largely random themes and genres. And shinies. Character spoiler warnings for AC. Pairings include: Reno!Rude and Tseng!Rufus.
1. Just Another Day at Shinra HQ

FF7: Just another day at Shinra HQ   
Featuring, in order of appearance: Rufus, Tseng, and Reno.  
Pairings: None   
Rating: G   
Word count: ...It's a drabble. 100 words, of course. 

Midgar. It was good to be back, striding down the corridors of headquarters, after months of dashing around on a spiel of neverending business trips. He needed to dump his luggage, to catch up with Tseng…

…Tseng…

"Welcome back, sir." The Turk was dressed utterly impeccably...

In a Bright Pink.  
And Orange.  
Short-sleeved shirt.  
With Flowers.

...Hibiscus, to be precise.

"What… is... _that_?"

"It's Hawaiian Day, sir. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I--" Rufus' sentence was cut off as he slammed into--

--"Reno," he said, when he had recovered his voice. "Why are you wearing a coconut bra?" 


	2. Thinking ::AC spoilers::

FF7-AC Drabble: Thinking too Much.  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Pairing: Tseng/Rufus  
Status: Complete: October 21 2005

Worrying is bad for you, the doctor had said.

The doctor was a fool.

Thinking – _Geostigma, the wreck that was his company building, the dump that Meteor had rendered Midgar_ – was about as unstoppable and inexorable as…

…_Weapon's blast winging straight towards him, painting the sky the color of blood._

He shuddered violently.

"Worrying is bad for you," Tseng's soft voice whispered in his ears, lilting with the subtle Wutai accent. And warm hands were finding their way under his shirt, wandering idly down towards his belt.

Tseng was a fool too, he decided. But at least he provided _distractions_.


	3. Warmth

FF7: Drabble: Warmth   
Rating: PG   
Words: 100   
Completed: October 21 2005 

Reno/Rude, after the destruction of sector 7.   
Lines shamelessly stolen off an IM conversation with Winglansor. 

"Ooooh, shiny." 

"Stay still," Rude groused, as he held the Cure materia over his partner's limp and bleeding body. 

"But, look, _shiny_!" Reno waved vaguely at the glow, dislodging several IVs at the same time. 

"Just how did a bunch of badly equipped terrorists manage to beat you up this badly?" 

Reno frowned in drug-addled concentration. "There were more of them," he said at last. "And they had shinies." 

"You're useless," Rude sighed, chucking the materia aside. 

Reno smirked lazily at him. "Am not. I keep the bed warm." 

The hospital bed creaked in protest as he demonstrated his point. 


	4. Birthdays

FF7: 3 Drabbles: Birthdays   
Rating: PG   
Words: 3 x 100   
Completed: December 07 2005

* * *

Birthdays, Rufus Shinra had long since discovered, sucked.

The entire gift giving ritual was simply an excuse to redistribute wealth. Corporate politics dictated that the higher you were on the corporate ladder, the fewer presents you got, and the more you had to give out, which equated a terrible drain on funds with no discernable returns.

Ever since he'd become Vice President, he'd received exactly one birthday gift a year. One that never changed from year to year. And stemmed from the same person.

Paperwork. Dedicated from President Shinra to his only acknowledged son.

Lovingly tied up with pink ribbon.

* * *

The bundle of paperwork was conspicuously absent on his 21st birthday. He got a call in the middle of the night instead, which dragged him out of bed and all the way to Midgar.

One helicopter ride later, he found himself in the Presidential office of Headquarters. There was a sword sticking out of his father's back. Lovingly tied up with pink ribbon.

The card read: "Happy 21st. Couldn't figure out what to get you, since you don't wear ties. Mummy said that the Company would make a better present than a Hawaiian shirt. Hope you like it.

Love, Sephiroth."

* * *

Tseng twitched. He'd completely forgotten. Fortunately, he had just the thing on hand…

"Many happy returns, sir," he said, handing over the hastily wrapped package.

Rufus smiled tiredly at him. "I don't need a Hawaiian shirt."

"You do, sir. After Strife destroyed your suit just now-"

"Aw, shit!" Reno exclaimed. "I totally forgot!" He paused. "Say, chief. Would you like a coconut bra?"

As Rufus spluttered, Rude silently gave him his extra pair of sunglasses.

And Elena…

Tseng made it a point to ask his newest recruit just why she was giving the President a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs. 


End file.
